I'm Sorry, What?
by youfailedme
Summary: I'm young, just moved in, and human. So how was I granted the mayoral duties? In a town full of inhumane people as well? I don't know, but I hope this town is how mom had promised me it would be.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I will never own the Animal Crossing series or anything that the rightful owner Nintendo has._

SO. This is my first fanfiction ever made. Oh boy time to go downhill. This was something that I have always had fun thinking about so I decided to write about for some people to see it. I hope you like the crap I'm about to throw at you…(writing skills are terrible, forgive me) Also, I don't remember the dialogue in the beginning so, sorry ;-; At first the story will seem fast paced, but I assure that it won't be like that for everything will be along the lines of the game itself. Plus this is a story without much of a storyline. Sorry adventurous people!

-Contains OC-

_italic scentences_=thoughts

**bold**=intercom/announcer

MOVING ON

* * *

So. I'm moving now. To a different place _obviously_. The place is called "Forest", which in my opinion is quite blunt. I'm in the train right now and so far, it's a boring ride. With the occasional bumps and that snoring old boar with turnips… wait. Boar? I get even more confused when a little cat (on two legs?) walks over. "Do you mind if I sit here?",he asked. Before I even answered, he sat down in the chair in front of me. "Wow, moving is exciting, isn't it?"

"I guess", I finally answered. _This is different_. "So where you headed to?" _So many questions_. "A place called forest." I got the feeling that this so called "Forest" isn't any different from the experience I'm having right now. "Oh, is this the place?" He pulls out a map that's like mine, except with labels. "Yeah" I said, unsure if this could ever go well. "Um… could I have a name?" I finally asked. "My name is Rover."

"Well, I'm Ace." He smiled and said, "Well that's a cool name!" I was surprised by this. "Really? I always thought it was an odd name… thank you though." "No problem!" The train stopped. Abrupt and roughly. **We are now arriving at stop Forest. Thank you and have a nice day!** "Well, I best be going." "You're not from here are you?" _Well, that would've been better to ask before_. "Yeah." _Couldn't you tell?_ He just chuckled to himself and helped with my bags. As I got off the station a monkey greeted me. Loudly.

Rover put my bags down in front of the lockers at the side of the room. I thought about what happened. _I'm a twelve year-old boy, wearing a plain red shirt, jeans, and brown shoes. I have black short hair, and dark brown eyes. How did I even get here?_ The monkey said it was fine to leave my bags there. I exited the building only to be greeted loudly… again. "WELCOME MAYOR!" _Hold on, mayor?_ "Um… did I sign up for this?" A yellow dog came up to me and answered, "Sure you did! Don't play dumb with us! So you're Mayor Ace, correct?"

"Um… sure?" I responded, unsure how this would work out. "Great! I'm your secretary, Isabelle!" _Secretary huh?_ I looked around the crowd. It was fairly big but I could only make out a few. I saw an orange wolf with a red bar tank, a white monkey (thing) with a green and orange striped shirt, another cat with beige fur and a wrestling mask (_thats new_), a big gorilla with a red jacket, and a red bird with a wrestling mask as well. Hm. This, hopefully, should go well. There were more animals, but Isabelle told me I could greet them later. She swiftly brought me to the town hall (_classy as fuck_) and told me I needed my mayoral duties to be confirmed. "Oh. I knew it couldn't be _that_ easy!"

"Of course it wouldn't! You need to show us that you'd be a good mayor for the town first." She showed me a little box next to the front desk. "So this here is the mayor approval rating. Here you'll find comments about you and when all seems well, you'll officially be the new mayor of Forest!" Wow. I needed to be criticized by animals I don't even know. "It could take a few days but I hope it'll be worth the while!" I didn't even know this would happen so quickly. I'm already an unofficial mayor and I just moved in. Speaking of which, "Uh- so where will I uh, well, live?" Dammit? Why am I so shy today?

Is it because they aren't human? I hope they don't eat me! "Oh yes! We will take care of that right now! So, we already got a tent set up for you in the campsite while your house is being built right at this very moment! Don't worry, you could pay later!" Gee, she sure is enthusiastic about me being the new mayor. It kinda scares me. "So where is the campsite?" I finally said. "Oh yes, you have a map right?" "Um, yeah," I pulled the map out, "Here." "Okay so the campsite isn't too far off. It's right here." She pointed at a little symbol that looked like a tent.

"Okay, I should be going there then yes?" She handed back the map. "Oh no! I insist you go over to Nook Homes first. It's at Main Street past the train tracks. There you'll be able to talk about your home. You should greet some of your new neighbors on the way there too!" "Okay then. Thank you Isabelle!" Isabelle stopped me before I got to the door. She pulled out something that looked like a bag of money. "Here. You'll need this. Just because you're mayor doesn't mean you're rich. Oh and there's a bike outside the building to make things easier for you. Goodbye and good luck!" "Thank you!" I said back. I left the building, hopped onto the bike and sped off. _No wonder mom sent me to this town._

* * *

So there you have it! My first chapter of my first story! I hope you like it. And if you didn't, please tell me why REASONABLY in the comments and I'll try and fix it! Also, if you have any suggestions on what other villages should be in the town, please do tell! I'm planning on making the town a lot bigger than in the games, just to add more of interest to the . That was a lot faster than I anticipated! I hope it's not to boring to read. Thanks for reading it though :D


	2. Chapter 2

SO. Sorry about the last chapter. In my eyes, nothing unique really happened, but this chapter will be different I promise! And hopefully longer as well. Lucha will be in the chapter, and because of his smug personality (I read in the Wiki that they flirt regardless of the gender) I kind of exaggerated it. Yeah I apologize but my mind goes off like a wild animal. You can't stop it! Oh yes, I'm forgetting something…

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Animal Crossing or anything by the means of what Nintendo owns. If I did own Animal Crossing, God knows what hell would break loose._

Also, this story will include a few ideas I picked up from other stories. So if they seem familiar… don't hurt me ;-; (I like that face)

_italic sentences= _thoughts

**bold**=announcer

underline=flash back

MOVING ON

* * *

As I was biking, I was in deep thought. Not caring about my safety. Though I kinda did know when to turn, I didn't know where I was going.

"Please, stay safe" she said. "I will mom. Besides, didn't you say the town itself was safe?" I asked. "Of course. Oh,I have a surprise waiting for you at the town. Y-You'll know what it is when you get there!" She was tearing up. I was too but it was for the best. I was leaving her, and my father. I didn't like him much, cause he didn't like me. Every time he gets home from work I would try and greet him, but he always curses me and kicks my out of the way. He didn't care about any special day that involved me. I gave him a gift once, only to find it in the trash. My mother didn't like seeing me in all this pain and agony. It made her feel sick. So she wanted to send me off to a safe place where I could fend for myself and not be sad at all. She wanted to be happy when I was, but that never happened when my father was around.

I was so deep in thought that I bumped into the tree. "Well, I guess this is something that I could use to keep my mind off," I said to myself. I noticed a pink building with a green roof and a sign reading "Re-Tail" _Greet your new neighbors on the way there!_ Isabelle's voice rang in my head. "This isn't where someone would live but I guess I could greet the workers." Talking to myself always helps me focus. Just a note.

There was a chalkboard next to the door that read; "Get extra bells if you sell the following: Gyroid, Horned Dynastid, Giant Clam Shell" _Easy money here then_. The thought of not needing a job excited me. I didn't want to end up like dad. I always thought that many jobs change people to act like that. I never knew what his job was but whatever it was, it sure made him care more about that than his own family.

I decided to enter the building but stopped in the middle of grabbing the doorknob. _How do I sound normal? "Hi! You're not human nor do I know you, but I should totally trust you and walk in here unauthorized and greet you obnoxiously!" _I sighed. "I hope what mom said about this place is true and I don't get myself caught in a murder scene." I finally opened the door and looked around the room. Strangely, the room gave of an exciting and happy vibe.

There were different items everywhere with different price tags on them. I even saw a fossil being sold for 200 bells! "Why hello there! Welcome- Oh! You must be the new mayor of Forest yes?" Immediately I looked up to see the speaker and I saw a pink alpaca with an apron. "Yes I am. I came here to… uh-" before I had a nervous breakdown the lady interrupted me (thank the lord) "Perfect! I was hoping to greet you before the day ended. I'm Reese and I work here with my lovely husband Cyrus!"

_I guess this is a nice place. _So far I only know that the girls here are nice. I don't know about the men though. "Oh really? Where is he?" I looked around, eagerly for confirmation that the boys here can be nice too. "Oh well, that's not important right now! You should get going, see the other villagers here!" she sure did seem to be in a hurry when I mentioned her husband. "Okay then. Bye." As I left the building I saw an empty paper bag on the ground, all crumpled up.

_Well if it's one thing that this town doesn't do right it has to be cleanliness doesn't it?_

I decided to play goody two shoes and pick up the trash. I saw a trash can and went over to it and tossed the bag in. "Hey," "!" I almost jumped out of my skin after hearing an unexpected greeting from another. I turned around to see that Red bird with the wrestling mask. He was wearing a Dragon team jacket as well.

The way he was walking towards me and the face he had on was making me worried about myself. He was getting so close I had to back myself up to the wall. "So you must be the new mayor. Right?" He face was getting so close that the only thing that stopped him from getting any closer was his beak (thank God). "Y-yes. I am." _I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie_. "Well you look pretty young and cu-" before he finished he was interrupted (_I have to praise and thank the god of interruptions today_) "Eyo Lucha!" My savior was a big blue bird with a black tip on his beak. He seemed to be wearing a circus shirt, which was quite weird going with the fact that he seemed strong and burly. He only intimidated me even more. "I thought you were gonna- hey are you still going off about the whole flirting spree thing?" _Wait, flirting spree? So this guy doesn't want to rape me?_ "What? You have to admit it is fun to see people blush so much!I mean, look at him!"

"Ummm… I hate to break it to ya but it seems more terrified than flattered." _I swear I'm going to explode_. Another voice was heard, "Quite harassing the kid already! Besides, he's the new mayor! If he reports you to Isabelle you might as well kiss your ass goodbye!" He was another one I saw at the front of the train station. He was the orange wolf with the red bar tank. "C-can I go now?" I wanted to leave. Just go to the campsite and curl up in the tent till I die. _So much for a first impression of the guys here. Wait._ "Why don't all forget about this, leave and be happ-" lord, the interruption god is just having a ton of fun today isn't it?

The blue bird just shoved Lucha out of the way and smiled. "Sorry about the idiot here. He tends to be flirting with anybody when he's out of sight. My name's Pierce!." _You look like your fists could pierce right through a brick wall_. "Umm, yeah I'm Ace." I was glad when they backed away to give me some space. (_I CAN BREATHE._) "So, where you headed to?" he asked. "N-Nook Homes." I was still pretty shaken up after Lucha harassed me. "Cool. Do you mind if we walk there with y-" "NO," Oh jeez. Now they're gonna give me horrible comments in my mayor approval rating.

The wolf finally spoke up, "Great, see Lucha? You scarred him." I should ask for his name just to change the subject. "Uh, what's your name?" I asked rather nervously. "Oh right, I'm Chief." Huh, it looked unnatural for him to smile. I shouldn't be saying such mean things though. "We promise Lucha won't bother you, right?" He said out the last word through his teeth in an angered manner. "Yeah sure fine. But I was only trying to have fun!" _You terrorized me!_ "I guess you could come with," I said, unsure if I should trust them, let alone Lucha himself.

"Great, come on! We'll show you the way!" he exclaimed rather enthusiastically. "Hold on! I need to get my bike!" But before I ran off, Peirce stopped me. "Don't worry man, I'll carry it for you!" _Well I can't say he doesn't look like he could carry it for me_. "Um, okay. Thanks I guess." Before I knew it, he already had the back off the ground in his right hand. "No problem!" We started off to the path going to Main Street. I'm hoping this ends well…

* * *

Yeah. So there! I guess I did too much on Lucha though despite that he's a lot shorter than you in the game. Let's just pretend that he's taller ok?Also I'm making Pierce a tank cause 1. He has the jock personality and 2. Has anybody else noticed that all the eagles are HUGE in the game? Yeah. I didn't show off Chief much in this chapter though. But I promise I'll do more in the next chapter! But let's actually review. This chapter was a lot more interesting than the last wasn't it? I doubt anybody will read farther than this though ;-;


	3. Chapter 3

SO. I have something to tell you guys! I can't really put up a little cover for the story because I can't really make one (I would make a good looking one with a graphics tablet) and I can't really find one that matches the story much. So I guess we'll be stuck with no cover for now.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing or anything from Nintendo. You should know this by now. If you don't, well… I guess you're, special._

Some parts of this chapter came from experiences of the game, so if it looks familiar then you shouldn't be so confused.

MOVING ON

* * *

I guess I can trust these guys, right? I'm mean, besides Lucha, they seem pretty nice to me. Though I feel like this isn't the entire group I'm seeing yet. "So, where's your home right now? Or is it still being built" Chief asked. "I'm not entirely sure. That's why Isabelle sent me to go off to talk about my home at Nook Homes. But for now I'm just staying in a shoddy tent with a 'mailbox' next to it." I say mailbox in quotes cause it's literally a box tied to a stick.

"Well, you best be glad they build fast here. It only took them one day to build my house!" Pierce said. "I hope that stands true for my house. I'm already tired of a tent and I haven't even seen it yet." I wasn't to enthusiastic with the fact that I would live in a tent for a while. "At least the campsite is filled with nice flowers." Lucha joined in. "Is it? well, I guess that kinda lifts off some of the tension. I don't really like camping out all too much."

It all fell silent from there. It didn't feel that akward, but it still kinda was. It stayed silent until we started to see house more often. "So, who else lives here?" I asked, the curiosity and thoughts of my new social life biting at me. "Well, there's too many to say, but I think you'll see Apollo and Wolfgang more often. They're also friends of ours." Well I was right about the group then. _Can there at least be girls here?_ Lucha spoke up, as if reading my mind, "But there are girls here also. There's Katt, Blanche, Whitney. *sigh* A lot to list."

_So he likes girls then. Good, confirmation, good good._ "Quite gettin' all dreamy there bud! Their not gonna like you if they find out you keep talking about them like that!" Chief scolded. "Yeah, but how 'bout Merry? She always goes off 'bout how the entire town loves her!" Pierce said. "Yeah, she does seem like the peppy type." Lucha added. "I guess I'm missing a lot cause I'm pretty lost here." I spoke. "Yeah you'll soon figure out. This town is a pretty interesting to say at the least."

We arrived at mainstreet and I was quite amazed at the place. There was quite a lot of shops and attractions to explore. I guess they could tell cause Chief just smirked and said, "It's not all that cool. There are still some empty buildings to be filled up. But thats why you're here!" "Yeah! Since you're the mayor you could find some things to fill the spaces up and make this place even better!" Lucha added. "Yeah, but remember, I still have to be approved as mayor, and that means I have to get to know _all_ the citizens in Forest."

"That'll take a while, putt you'll pull through," Lucha reassured. "I hope so." We entered Nook Homes and found many exterior add-ons for any home. There were changes for doors, roofs, floors, and even the entire house to have a different look. "Yes, yes come in! Oh, mayor! I'm so glad you came here!" A racoon greeted me quite joyfully. "Yes, you must be Tom Nook right?" I asked. He was wearing a green argyle shirt with white sleeves and a red tie under it. To complete his outfit, he was wearing some gray formal pants.

"Yes I am. You're here to discuss about your new home yes?" he asked. "Yeah. So where will it be?" I hope this discussion is going to be a quick one. From my experience, a discussion for a new home you want to move into takes about an hour when I was still with my family. "First, your map must be outdated yes?"

"I think so." I pulled out the map and handed it to him. He observed the map and looked at the one on his wall. "This isn't to dated but you could use a new one!" He threw away my old map and gave me a new one. There were some new labels and it had one that stood out. It seemed like a simple yellow house. "Right there!" He pointed to the yellow house, "There is where you home will be built! We haven't started yet but we will as soon as we talk about a few minor details."

He pulled out a clipboard and a pen. "So, what color would you like the roof?" _I like red but that seems to basic. Blue as well. Purple is not me and orange is a bit too bright._ "I'll go with a green one." He quickly scribble down a few words and immediately put away the clipboard. "Really, that's all?" I was honestly wanting to have a cool imperial door and a stone wall for a fence. "We can talk about exterior decorations as soon as you pay your loan." _Great, deadlines_. As if reading my mind he said, "Oh but don't worry about deadlines! You can pay them as soon or later you want!"

"Oh, well perfect! I only have 10,00 bells." I looked down at the sack of bells that didn't seem very large then. "Don't worry! And speaking of, your loan will be a total cost of 30,000 bells! Pocket change really!" _For you maybe_. "Thank you! Oh wait, how long will it take you to build the home?" I asked. I was a bit eager to live in my new home. "With our expert builders, it will take only about a day!" _I guess Pierce was right then._ "Speaking of," I started to myself, "Where are they?" I saw a pair of orange ears perk up from behind a metal door model.

"Back here Ace!" Chief said. I walked over to them, just to see them like my mom when _she_ goes shopping at Home Depot. "Ooh, I like this door!" Pierce said. He was looking at a green arched door with a diamond window. "Sure, but check out this fence!" Lucha was checking out what looked like a gingerbread wall. _I'm with three grown men and I find them looking at exterior add-ons for their home_. "Hey Ace! You should get this fence!" Chief called.

"You want me to get a fence made out of candy blocks?" I said with a deadpan look. "What? I thought you would like it since you're a kid and all." He responded. I sighed, "Let's just get going, I want to see what the campsite looks like so I know where I'm staying." Lucha just whined, "But there's so much to see here!" _But you live here._ "It's only 2 p.m.! We could look at exterior add-ons later!" I retorted. "Woah, someone's impatient here," Chief remarked.

"I like to get things done swiftly," I pulled out the new map Tom gave me, "So we aren't too far from the campsite, we could come back later to do your guys' shopping." I implied. "It ain't shopping. We're browsing (insert pride expression here)." Pierce countered. "Yeah sure, let's get going now." We left the building and started to head for the campsite. The town was dense with trees, but there's gladly a path with no trees in them.

I took this moment to admire the scenery more. The path was tiled with carved concrete blocks and at the sides of the path were little arched dividers that were only about 6 inches (15 cm) tall. There wasn't many flowers but the grass was lush in the clearing areas. Sometimes there were splitting paths, most of them were to someone elses house. I looked up to see a clear sky only with the exception of a few clouds.

I so into the scenery that I wasn't paying attention to much of anything. "ACE! HELLO? EARTH TO ACE!" I snapped out of it when I heard Chief's yelling. "Uh, yes?" I responded. "We were asking you if you'd like to meet the others first." Pierce said. "Sure, I guess." I wasn't sure what to expect from the others but if these guys were nice I guess the others wouldn't be too bad, right? "Great! Let's go to Apollo's house first!" Pierce sped off leaving us in the dust.

"Hey wait up!" Chief exclaimed. He and Lucha started off too. I just sighed. "I'm glad I'm a fast runner." I said to myself and dashed off towards them. Apollo's house wasn't very far. It only took us about a minute to get there. Well, almost there. Pierce finally slowed down when we started to see more houses. I took a look at the map again. It seemed my house was still further. There weren't many other houses around it too. _Solitary living. Good._ "There he is!" Pierce pointed at a barn like house with a barb-wire fence.

_So much for a first impression_, I thought to myself. Next to it was a large bald-eagle, about the size of Pierce, wearing a zipper shirt and watering… flowers. _This is a special group I'll give them that_. "Hey Apollo!" Pierce called. Apollo looked over and smiled, "Hey Pierce, I see you brought the new mayor here right? I'm Apollo, nice to meet ya!" he said to me. "I'm Ace." I replied. I guess they could see me shooting glances at his garden cause he said, "You like it don't you. I take pride in my garden and I tend to be the best one in town!"

"Pfft. I have a better garden than that!" Chief argued. "Oh really? How many flowers have you trampled and killed?" Apollo countered. "That was a long time ago!" Chief barked (heh puns). They just went on and on about who's better that who at gardening. "Sorry about those two. They're basically rivals when it comes off to gardening," Lucha said. _Grown men_. I repeated in my mind. "Pierce! Who do you think is better, Chief or me!" Apollo inquired. Pierce just looked worried and tried to change the subject, "Hey, you guys or right in front of the new mayor!" he said feebly.

"Tch, fine. So where's your house?" Apollo asked. I took a look at the map again and showed him it. "It's a bit far, but I think I can manage." I said. " Let's go see Wolfgang now!" Pierce said. "He ain't too far from here so let's get going. We all went off and Apollo followed. _I hope his house is a lot more welcoming._

His house wasn't very far, it was only about a few blocks away. Thankfully Pierce didn't decide to run off again. When we got there, the lights were on so he was definitely home. Pierce knocked on the door a few times and waited. We heard a loud bang and muffled cursing. After that, I wasn't so sure I would want to meet him. The door finally flew open and there was a navy blue wolf with a blue shirt and a few orange and green dots.

"Heh, sorry to bother you Wolfgang," Pierce said rather sheepishly, "but I brought someone here with us!" He moved aside to show that I was there. I just smiled nervously and did a small wave. _I feel like this was a horrible time to come in_, I thought. "Oh, you must be the new mayor right?" he asked. His voice was rather deep but at a moderately teenage way (if that even makes sense). "Yes I am," I replied. "Well, welcome to Forest I guess," He said while scratching his head. "Can we come in?" Chief requested. "Sure why not?" we walked in, to be welcomed by a slightly dirty but manageable place. The flooring was checkered but dark, the walls were gray and had a bolted fashion. There a few other modern-like pieces but the house was fine. K.K. song was also playing on his high-end stereo. "I almost forgot," Wolfgang started, "I'm Wolfgang." He held out his hand and I took it, "I'm Ace."

There wasn't much of anything to sit on, besides his bed, so I just stuck with standing. "So, where'd you guys meet?" Wolfgang asked. I started off with, "When Lucha decided to harra-"

"We met at Re-Tail when he was taking out some trash," Pierce finished quickly. I guess he didn't want Wolfgang to know that his friend went off in his habits again. Wolfgang just looked at him suspiciously but shrugged it off. It just went silent for a while again. We didn't know how else to inquire each other about our life so I just decide to start off. "Sooo… I guess this is the entire group, yes?" they all responded "yeah" simultaneously. "Yeah, cool…" _This is awkward._

"How about we go to the campsite now?" I inquired, hoping to go and start off with something else. Simultaneously (again) they all responded with "sure" and "okay". _Thank God._ We all left the house and went off to go to the campsite.

* * *

So there you have it! Can any of you guess where the little tidbits that were taken from the game were? I hope this was a longer chapter this time. This isn't as interesting of a story as I hoped though :/ I guess this is just something to help pass the time. I'll try to make it more interesting (yeah not gonna happen).


End file.
